legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
: "Long live the king." : ―Scar Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa, the paternal uncle of Simba and the paternal great-uncle of Kiara, Kion and Nguruma In the past, Scar possessed the Roar of the Elders, led the Lion Guard, and ruled the Pride Lands. Scar is an antagonist who is mentioned in Legends of the Lion Guard. Appearance Scar has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight, with the fur on his elbow joints and the tuft of his tail matching the black of his mane. His chin fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, while his eyebrows are black and considerably thick. Unlike most lions in his pride, Scar possesses dark scarlet eye shades, an angular nose, and neon-green eyes. His claws are always extended, something the Outsiders later emulate. Finally, a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye, earning him his name. As a fiery spirit, Scar has dark orange brown coloring with a yellow nose and markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur. He has pale yellow eyes. His scar is shown as pure white. Personality Scar had an extremely aggressive, narcissistic, controlling and manipulative personality. He had a complete lack of empathy for any living thing and will use his cold calculating schemes to undermine those who challenge him. His anger would often spiral out of control and he had little tolerance for failure. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted to removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. He doesn't believe in the Circle of Life concept and cares only about himself and his own glory. He is also has a very low tolerance for individuals who show a lack of intelligence and for failure. History Backstory Born during the reign of his mother, Uru, Scar is the second son of Uru and her mate Ahadi, the younger brother of Mufasa. Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard and was bestowed a power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Kings of the Past which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Past to roar with him. However, that power went to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar focused his life on plotting for his brother's throne and continued to devise schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end though, he was able to murder Mufasa, and convince Simba to run away, however, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. Scar then apparently died in a fire that broke out during the fight. Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Though Scar makes no live appearance in the series, he is mentioned on more than one occasion. Family Father: Ahadi Mother: Uru Brother: Mufasa Nephew: Simba Great-Niece: Kiara Great-Nephews: Nguruma and Kion Sister-in-law: Sarabi Niece-in-law: Nala Grandnephew-in-law: Kovu Great-Great-Nieces: Belee and Amira '''Great-Great-Nephews: '''Shauri and Denahi Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Outlanders Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Males Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of Scar's Army Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Siblings Category:Kings